X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: X-Men Dark Phoenix
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA XAVIER ACADEMY IN THE MEDIA X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE YOUTUBE: PLOT: In 1975, eight-year-old Jean Grey inadvertently uses her telekinesis to cause a car accident that kills her parents. Shortly afterwards, Professor Charles Xavier takes her to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where he mentally blocks the accident from her memories and helps her hone her psychic abilities. In 1992, the X-Men respond to a distress signal from the space shuttle Endeavour, which is critically damaged by a solar flare-like energy. While the X-Men save all of the astronauts, Jean is stranded and is struck by the energy, but she absorbs all of it into her body to save the X-Men's aircraft from destruction. Jean survives the event, and her psychic powers are greatly amplified as a result. At the same time, the mental block placed by Xavier is destroyed, and she accidentally attacks the mutants celebrating at Xavier's school after a mental breakdown, passing out afterward. She later travels to her childhood hometown of Red Hook, New York, after discovering that her father is still alive. The X-Men attempt to take Jean home, but she injures Peter Maximoff and accidentally kills Raven Darkhölme and several local police officers before flying away. Jean travels to the mutant refugee island of Genosha to seek assistance from Erik Lehnsherr in controlling her powers, but is turned away by Erik after she engages in combat with U.S. military forces tasked with her arrest. Jean meets Vuk, the leader of a shape-shifting alien race known as the D'Bari, who explains to her that she has been possessed by a force of cosmic power which wiped out the D'Baris' home planet years ago. The power had consumed all those it came across, until it encountered Jean. Meanwhile, Hank McCoy, who feels betrayed by Xavier's manipulation of Jean's memories, allies with Erik and the mutant refugees in an attempt to put down Jean in New York City. Upon learning of Erik's plan to kill Jean, the X-Men confront him and his faction in New York. As they battle, Erik manages to infiltrate the building and confront Jean but is overpowered by her new abilities. Xavier then enters the building with Scott Summers. Jean attacks them until Xavier convinces her to read his memories – allowing her personality to resurface. Feeling remorseful, Jean asks Vuk to take the force from her; however, it quickly turns out that doing so would kill her. Xavier and Scott are able to prevent Vuk from fully absorbing the force from Jean, before both mutant factions, including Jean, are captured by the U.S. governmentexplanation needed and placed on a train headed towards a secret containment facility. A remorseful Xavier admits to a very resentful Hank that the latter was right in his earlier accusations of violating Jean's mind and lying to her. The train is attacked by Vuk and her D'Bari forces. When the soldiers are overpowered by the shape-shifters, the mutants are freed from their restraints to combat the threat. Xavier confers with Jean within his mind, allowing Jean's personality to gain control of the force within her. Jean saves the mutants from Vuk's attacks and the ensuing train wreck, and then easily vaporizes the remaining D'Bari aliens when they attack her. Vuk once again attempts to drain Jean of the force, but Jean takes Vuk into outer space, then takes the stolen power from the D'Bariexplanation needed and unleashes it, killing her. Jean then disappears as her full potential is unleashed. In the aftermath of the incident, the school is renamed the Jean Grey School for Gifted Youngsters and Hank becomes their new dean; with Xavier having retired after decades of fighting for mutant rights. While settling himself in Paris, Xavier is reunited with Erik and reluctantly agrees to play a game of chess with him. As they start playing, a flaming phoenix appears in the sky. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:Xavier Academy Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Erik Magnus Lehnsherr - Magneto Category:Professor X Category:Mystique Category:Dr. Hank McCoy - Beast Category:Scott Summers - Cyclops Category:Marvel Girl - Jean Grey Category:Ororo Munroe - Storm Category:Kurt Wagner - Nightcrawler Category:Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver